1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to techniques for securing access to software objects, and in particular to techniques for temporarily encrypting and restricting access to software objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The creation and sale of software products has created tremendous wealth for companies having innovative products, and this trend will continue particularly since consumers are becoming ever-more computer literate as time goes on. Computer software is difficult to market since the potential user has little opportunity to browse the various products that are available. Typically, the products are contained in boxes which are shrink-wrapped closed, and the potential customer has little or no opportunity to actually interact with or experience the software prior to purchasing. This causes considerable consumer dissatisfaction with products, since the consumer is frequently forced to serially purchase a plurality of software products until an acceptable product is discovered. This is perhaps one significant cause of the great amount of software piracy which occurs in our economy. A potential software purchaser will frequently "borrow" a set of diskettes from a friend or business associate, with the stated intention of using the software for a temporary period. Frequently, such temporary use extends for long intervals and the potential customer may never actually purchase a copy-of the software product, and may instead rely upon the borrowed copy.
Since no common communication channel exists for the sampling of software products, such as those created in movie theaters by movie trailers, and in television by commercials, software manufacturers are forced to rely upon printed publications and direct mail advertisements in order to advertise new products and solicit new customers. Unfortunately, printed publications frequently fail to provide an accurate description of the product, since the user interaction with the product cannot be simulated in a static printed format. The manufacturers of computer software products and the customers would both be well served if the customers could have access to the products prior to making decisions on whether or not to purchase the product, if this could be accomplished without introducing risk of unlawful utilization of the product.
The distribution of encrypted software products is one mechanism a software vendor can utilize to distribute the product to potential users prior to purchase; however, a key must be distributed which allows the user access to the product. The vendor is then forced to rely entirely upon the honesty and integrity of a potential customer. Unscrupulous or dishonest individuals may pass keys to their friends and business associates to allow unauthorized access. It is also possible that unscrupulous individuals may post keys to publicly-accessible bulletin boards to allow great numbers of individuals to become unauthorized users. Typically, these types of breaches in security cannot be easily prevented, so vendors have been hesitant to distribute software for preview by potential customers.